personalprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Diaz
About Santiago is one of the main characters and an orphan, taken in by Mr.Adamson at young age. Ever since then he works close by Mr.Adamsons´ side as his assistant helping out in all kinds of daily tasks. Once Alexis arrives at the mansion, the both of them quickly becomes friends with him and spends most of his free time in his company. Appearance Young Santiago Santi has the hispanic features of his mother, brown eyes and wavy hair. Due to incidents, Santi is missing his right eye and a front tooth. He tends to wear lose linen shirts and baggy, short trousers. He prefer going barefoot, but is mostly forced to wear shoes. Grown Santiago Once he is older, Santis hair goes already below the shoulders and he usually wears it in a braid. Besides growing much, he has gained more muscle weight during his times of absence. Personality Santiago has a happy go lucky attitude towards his life and the people in the mansion, despite any of the mistreatments he receives. He as well gets along well with most of the staff and has a good relation to the majority of them. He´s subconsciously submissivly behaving towards others and especially towards Mr.Adamson as his master. He tends to take responsibility for his actions, despite what the causes may have been and does not defy Mr.Adamson in any way, accepting his punishments without any doubt. After he returns from his trip on the sea, Santiago has become rather brute and less restrained. Relations Mr. Adamson Working for and with him, Mr.Adamson is Santiagos Master and his person of reference. Despite the way Mr.Adamson treats Santi, he has understandig for his actions and still admires him as a person of respect. Against all odds, he is the only person who is not intimidated by Mr.Adamson. He never talks back to him. After Mr.Adamsons death, Santi is as well the only one grieving over his former caregiver. Only then he finds out about Mr. Adamson being his father, thus, making him the sole heir of the Adamson fortune. Alexis Leighester To Santiago, Alexis is his best friend and a person he can trust with anything. Even though Santi sometimes holds a grudge about Alexis' caring yet nosy behaviour, they have a very healthy and close friendship for many years. After his return, Santis attitude towards Alexis starts to change a little, due to how close Alexis is to Mr.Adamson now and how the circumstances changed in general. It can be seen as a kind of jealousy. After leaving the leadership to Alexis, he starts seeing and treating him like Mr.Adamson. Clementine Leighester Santiago first meets Clemetine after his return from his trip to the sea. He quickly takes interest in her and starts spending as much time as possible with her, not seeing her disinterrest and despite her being the fiancee of Mr.Adamson. After Mr.Adamsons death, Santiago allows her to leave the place without any consequences for her doings, giving her a second chance.